Trapped Together till Halloween
by Reba Jean
Summary: Trapped Together till Halloween The senshi are tired of Usagi & Mamoru fighting & strand them alone together unconscious & unclothed. The prologue contains a 2002 story contest challenge. Links to the winners are on my website.
1. Prologue & story contest

Trapped Together till Halloween - An Ecchi 'you finish it' Story Contest   
  
PLEASE ENTER STORY CONTEST! - Deadline is Halloween, 2002  
  
Prologue  
  
The senshi and Motoki are disgusted with Usagi's and Mamoru's   
constant bickering and fighting. They have tried all the usual   
means to get the two together: setting them up on blind dates with   
each other, disappearing at group activities and leaving them alone   
together, and even locking them in the arcade. Nothing worked for   
more than a couple of days. Minako and company have devised an even   
more evil plan: render Usagi and Mamoru unconscious and deposit   
them together nude in a double sleeping bag, stranding them together   
with no clothes until Halloween in an isolated room or on a remote   
barren island. They have viciously bobbed Usagi's hair to shoulder   
length. Usagi and Mamoru do not yet know one another's secret   
identities. Usagi does not have her transformation broach. The one   
communication device with them can contact only the senshi or   
Motoki.   
  
The setting (warm days, chilly nights):  
  
An isolated room furnished only with a sleeping bag on a futon.   
There is a bath/waste facility but only one small towel to share   
(too small to wear). The TV plays only the most banal, boring shows   
you can imagine. They have sufficient MREs (meals ready to eat),   
bread, fruit, cheese, etc. to last for the one month duration.   
Minako also left them a bowl of strawberries, one can of whipping   
cream, one bottle of chocolate syrup, a VERY large jug of wine, one   
bottle of generic pain reliever tablets, and a variety of massage   
oils. No coffee, junk food, candy, ice cream, or chocolate is there   
other than the one bottle left by Minako.   
  
OR  
  
An isolated, barren island, too far to swim elsewhere, with no trees   
or large bushes and very little grass or other vegetation. Their   
sleeping bag is left on the futon on the floor of a stone shelter   
building. There is a supply of fresh water and sufficient driftwood   
on the beach for fires but not to build a boat or raft. In addition   
to the food supplies above they have fish hooks and line, two   
knives, a box of matches, and a lantern with a supply of kerosene.  
  
The objective:  
  
To work together to escape their trap and revenge themselves on the   
perpetrators or just survive the one month until they are rescued.  
Creative revenge is encouraged, but they may not murder Motoki or   
the senshi.  
  
  
The CONTEST:  
  
Entries should be complete, finished stories. Use something like   
"Story contest" in the emai subject line. Put the story in the   
email body, attach as a text file, or provide a URL where your story   
is located. Please indicate if you give permission to post the entry   
and what by line you want to use.  
  
Winning categories might include: Most Humorous, Most Romantic,   
Most Creative Escape, Most Creative Revenge, Best Sekkushiaru Roman,   
etc. depending on number and type of entries. Other Award category   
ideas are solicited as are reviewers (for categories other than your   
own entries).  
  
Email to: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@stories.com or PM me for   
alternate means.  
  
Entries with ratings G up to NC17 are acceptable. Sekkushiaru Roman   
stories should be tasteful and have a discernable plot (no pwp).   
Characters are assumed to be above the minimum legal age of consent.  
  
START WRITING! HAVE FUN! 


	2. One Outcome

Trapped Together till Halloween, Another Outcome  
By: Reba Jean, 9/14/02  
Email: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@Stories.Com  
Webpage: http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/prairieskye  
Genre: Comedy/Romance  
Rating: R  
  
Usual Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by NaokoTakeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back on the deserted island, Usagi awoke overly warm, make that extremely warm, her head buried under the covers. She was nestled in a snug, extremely smelly cocoon. Underneath the putrid stench was another musky, masculine odor, she recognized from their many crashing encounters. Sleepily she protested, "Phew! I told you not to eat that beany burger with triple cheese, onions and the side of beans and rice. Mamoru wake up and STOP FARTING!"   
  
Usagi's head shot out of the stinky sleeping bag. As she gulped the fresh air, she looked around in wide-eyed astonishment. The vast blue sky met the darker sea. A barren sandy, rocky beach stretched in either direction. Inland it merged with the scrubby ground cover. Where was she and why was she sleeping with Mamoru, she wondered frantically. She started wiggling, trying to disengage herself from their tangle of arms and legs.  
  
Mamoru clutched her more tightly and began pleading. "No, Princess, don't leave me. Must you go already? We were only married last night. Don't you love me anymore? Give me another chance to try and please you." He sobbed brokenly, still drifting in the remnants of his drug-induced fantasy.  
  
Usagi was shocked by the awareness that she could feel only the touch of his bare flesh against hers. She realized with dismay that much of the warmth she felt was kindled desire. Mamoru's leg wasn't the only part of him clasped between her thighs.  
  
"Just one more chance," Mamoru begged. His hands caressed her back and buttocks as he nibbled and nuzzled her breasts. He left a trail of hot caresses up her shoulder and neck. Usagi swore that the more she wiggled and struggled to break free, the more hands he grew. The man must be an octopus. And the way his lower regions moved against her hips and rhythmically slid between her legs was doing things to her insides that she didn't want to think about. She never knew she could get that hot and wet. She wanted more of him, damn-it!   
  
As Mamoru's trail of kisses finally reached Usagi's lips, she gave in with a moan and returned the kisses fervently. Panting heavily, Usagi drew back. Her breath tickled Mamoru's neck as she nibbled on his ear. She drew a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Mamoru, Stop it!"  
  
Mamoru reflexively covered his ears and cried out in pain. His eyes popped open and he croaked in astonishment, "Odango? What happened to my Princess?"  
  
Usagi hissed furiously only a few decibels lower than before, "Mamoru-baka, you horny hentai, stop trying to fuck me and listen. Use the head on the end of your neck instead of the one between your legs for a change!"  
  
Still dazed and confused, Mamoru looked around in puzzlement, "Where are we and what happened? Why did you change your hair?"  
  
Usagi snapped angrily, "How the hell should I know? We've been kidnapped and dumped somewhere." Running her hands through her hair, she wailed, "and they butchered my beautiful hair. It took years to grow."  
  
Mamoru rubbed his damaged ears and massaged his throbbing temples. He was developing a splitting headache. "The last thing I remember was answering my door last night. Rei pushed her way in and dragged me back into the kitchen. She said that she had a gift for me. She grabbed my arm and scratched it with something sharp. Then the next thing I knew I was with the Princess but she disappeared and turned into you yelling at me. My ears still hurt," Mamoru finished with a whine.  
  
Usagi related her tale. "I was over at Ami's. She said she had a vitamin shot that would help me remember better for the next test. That's the last thing I remember. What have those bitches done to us?" Usagi complained bitterly, twirling the ends of her much shorter hair around her fingers.  
  
Mamoru's dark complexion suddenly went pale and greenish, sweat beaded on his forehead, and began trickling down the side of his face. "I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to hurl," he gasped as he struggled out of the sleeping bag and staggered down the beach. Usagi couldn't help noticing that his once proudly waving staff wilted quickly as he waddled toward the waves. Just as he reached the edge of the water, Mamoru dropped to his knees, and did indeed lose his lunch, dinner, and several other meals from the amount he spewed. The poor man continued to wretch until nothing was left. Just as he straightened, he clutched his stomach and an expression of unbearable pain crossed his face. He crawled out into the water until it reached mid-thigh level. Mamoru slumped down into a miserable huddle, the water covering him to his neck.  
  
Usagi, concerned for his misery, crawled out of the sleeping bag and approached the edge of the ocean. Mamoru reddened brightly and gasped, "Don't come in the water, I think I'm done, but wait a few minutes until everything washes away." His expression was one of utter humiliation. In the space of a few minutes, his greatest adversary had seen him go from the throes of passion to releasing every disgusting bodily discharge possible. He would stay in the water until the high tide covered him, he decided miserably. He would never live this down.  
  
Usagi waited for several minutes on the shore, her concern for him visible in her expression. "Mamoru-baka, are you okay? Come out of the water. Do you want me to help you?" Mamoru hung his head and refused to answer. Usagi splashed her way to where the humiliated man crouched and hauled him to his feet. Mamoru gaped. Who would have thought a little thing like her could move him around that way. Usagi supported Mamoru as they staggered to the shore and he collapsed on the sleeping bag.   
  
Mamoru rested for several minutes as Usagi sat quietly next to him. Tired of sitting, she bounced up and began walking up and down the beach. Seeing that Mamoru appeared to be feeling better and that his normal color had returned, she couldn't resist taunting him just once. "I told you not to eat that mess Motoki made for the special last night! Even I know better than to eat one of his 'experiments' the first time he tries it."  
  
Mamoru smiled weakly up at her from his position sprawled across the sleeping bag. She stood over him, her hands on her hips, arms akimbo, and feet planted in a wide stance. Attempting to look stern, her eyes danced with laughter. Mamoru stretched lazily and rolled over on his back, propping up on his elbows. He smirked back at her insolently. Raising one eyebrow and drawling, Mamoru questioned, "You do realize, Odango, don't you that both of us are still totally nude, and we are alone together on this deserted beach?"   
  
Mamoru snickered at her outraged gasp and her lovely cherry red blush. The blush continued down her neck and across her chest he noted with interest. He continued in a low and husky voice, "Do you realize how absolutely gorgeous you are? Do you know what you are doing to me?"  
  
Usagi giggled nervously, dancing backwards to evade his weak lunge toward her. "I can guess; it's pretty obvious when you're not all covered up by that ugly green jacket!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
More to follow scenes to follow. 


	3. Jack and Jill went up the hill

Trapped Together till Halloween, Another Outcome  
By: Reba Jean, 9/18/02  
Email: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@Stories.Com  
Webpage: http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/prairieskye  
Genre: Comedy/Romance  
Rating: R  
  
Usual Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992   
by NaokoTakeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language   
adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not   
intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for   
entertainment of the readers.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they spent the rest of the morning exploring the small island,   
Usagi kept a wary eye on Mamoru. From time to time the unexpected,   
and somehow dangerously appealing, new side of his personality came   
into play. He made no attempt to disguise his admiring gaze when she   
frequently caught his attention. It didn't take a genius to figure   
out that his body found her unclothed state to be extremely and   
almost unbearably appealing. Mamoru noticed that Usagi often   
surreptitiously glanced his way as well, when she thought he wasn't   
looking. A silly grin spread across his face as he marveled to   
himself 'she wants me'. She may think that he was her enemy and that   
they hated each other, but he would wager that she wanted him as much   
as he wanted her.  
  
They had to find some clothes for that girl before her fair skin   
burned to a crisp. And if he wanted some relief from his now almost   
constant state of sexual tension and increasing frustration, he   
thought wryly. The voice of his conscience's evil twin added, she   
probably wouldn't respond favorably to any direct advances . . . at   
least not yet.  
  
After exploring the beach for some distance in both directions, Usagi   
and Mamoru retrieved the sleeping bag, now their only possession,   
from the sand. Mamoru shook out the sand from the folds and draped   
the bag over Usagi's shoulders, "Here you take it."  
  
Giving him a dirty look, she retorted, "Gee, thanks! Let me carry it   
up the hill."  
  
Mamoru's face reddened slightly, "You're starting to look pink on,   
ah, the areas that don't usually get exposed to the sun. I wouldn't   
want you to get all burned."  
  
She sniffed, "Oh." He was actually being considerate, not just lazy.   
Usagi used the excuse to look his way. "What about you?"  
  
Mamoru ran his hand through his hair, unconsciously preening. "Oh,   
it's ok. I've been running out in the sun all summer. I don't think   
I'll burn any."  
  
"What about the where the sun don't shine?" Usagi asked glancing   
pointedly at the parts in question.  
  
"Ah, the running shorts I wear don't do much to block the UV. I   
wouldn't want to get any tan lines that somebody might see, ya know,"   
he added with a grin.  
  
"Just who would want to look at you anyway? As if," Usagi rolled her   
eyes.  
  
Mamoru stiffened, "Lots of girls. Rei. You. You've been doing a   
lot of looking today, anyway."  
  
"Have not!" Usagi retorted in embarrassment, a blush betraying her   
guilt.  
  
"Have too. I saw you looking at me!" Mamoru crowed. "You're   
looking at me now."  
  
"Am not! There's NOTHING much there to see anyway," Usagi replied   
insultingly.  
  
The two continued their meaningless argument until they reached the   
crest of the hill and could finally see the rest of the island. As   
far as they could see, there was more sandy, rocky beach and more   
scrubby vegetation. A stand of weedy-looking saplings, not really   
either bushes or trees, grew beside a three-sided concrete block,   
tin-roofed building. A single pier extended into the water below.  
  
The two marooned castaways ran down the hill to investigate. On the   
other side of the shed was a concrete picnic table and benches next   
to a fire pit. The top of the table was piled high with boxes   
covered by an olive drab tarp labeled "U. S. Army" over stamped with   
"surplus". Another picnic table occupied the interior of the   
shelter. On one exterior side of the shelter was an additional L-  
shaped concrete block enclosure about 2 meters high. A pipe with a   
single tap extended out of the wall at about a 1-1/2 meter height and   
the floor sloped toward a single pit privy hole at the back.  
  
While Mamoru looked around the shelter, Usagi began tearing into the   
boxes. "Food!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Mamoru began examining the boxes not already destroyed by Usagi.   
Usagi watched him from across the table, her cheeks stuffed with the   
contents of the three army ration packages now littering the ground.   
Mamoru tallied the inventory on his fingers: seven crates of surplus   
army rations and other preserved food, one box of camping supplies,   
one box of fresh cheeses, bread, fruits, and vegetables, a barrel of   
wine, and one basket. He picked up the basket and eyed it   
suspiciously.   
  
"Oh pretty!" Usagi snatched the pink basket from his hands and tore   
open the red foil covering the contents. A heart shaped card   
described it as the "Honeymoon Suite Sampler". A short note   
scribbled at the bottom of the card said only, "Hope you two Love   
Birds enjoy your tropical island "Honeymoon". See you on Halloween!"   
Usagi screamed in rage, "Mina! I'm going to kill her!" She blushed   
as she passed the note to Mamoru.  
  
Poking through the basket, the nature of its contents dawned on her.   
She angrily threw a pair of black ten-centimeter high heel sandals   
against the wall. Fishing out some scraps of red and black lace and   
netting, she dropped them to the floor in disgust. The remainder of   
the basket was filled with scented oils, candles, and bath soaps.   
"Oh, look at this!" Usagi exclaimed delightedly as she retrieved a   
tiny box of fresh strawberries, chocolate candies, and a bottle each   
of whipping cream and chocolate syrup. "More food!"  
  
Mamoru picked up the scraps of cloth from the floor. A rather   
bemused expression crossed his face as he held up a pair of black   
fishnet stockings and accompanying bits of see-through lingerie.   
Turning back to Usagi, he quipped, "Hey, Odango! This outfit and   
those shoes would look great on you! If you didn't trip over your   
own feet and fall and break your neck, that is." Mamoru was the only   
one laughing at his lame joke as Usagi glared at him angrily.   
  
Returning to pawing through the basket, Usagi found the last item. A   
rather plain box, marked ultra large economy size, 100 units, was   
nestled underneath the loosely packed soaps. Usagi quickly tore open   
the box and pulled out a small foil wrapped square. Holding it up,   
she stared at it curiously. "What's this?"  
  
When Mamoru saw the item she was holding, he collapsed on the floor   
laughing uncontrollably. "You. Don't. Know. What. That. Is?" He   
grinned sarcastically at her, "I'm embarrassed to have to explain it   
to you. Have you ever heard the story about the birds and the bees…"   
He began, in between bouts of gasping laughter.   
  
"Oh shit!" Usagi exclaimed and dropped the package in horror. She   
glared at Mamoru and threw the box at his head. Mamoru easily caught   
her throw a few inches from its target. "Mina must have thought you   
were gonna get lucky. Don't count on it! Don't even think about   
it!" Usagi shot over her shoulder as she stalked outside.  
  
If only he could STOP thinking about it, Mamoru sighed. Resuming his   
search, he still came up with one necessary thing missing - there   
were absolutely no clothes in any of the boxes. And it wouldn't help   
his "problem" at all if Usagi actually wore the things Mina had   
provided. Mamoru grinned wickedly. He didn't care about himself;   
there was no one there to see him anyway except Odango. And she   
certainly deserved every bit of "teasing" he could inflict on her.   
Of course if it really became necessary, a simple transformation to   
Tuxedo Kamen would provide more garments than the two of them needed   
in the balmy island climate. But there was no need for Odango to   
know his secret, not just yet anyway.  
  
Usagi stalked up and down outside the shelter fuming. She would kill   
all the senshi. What was Mina thinking? As if she would touch . . .   
that THING, named Mamoru.   
  
For some reason, the discarded army tarp caught her eye. It was that   
disgusting shade of green; the one that seemed to be Mamoru's   
favorite color. It certainly was a large amount of . . . cloth.   
Usagi had an idea. "Hey, Mamoru-baka, did you find anything in there   
to cut with?"  
  
A little while later, Usagi looked dubiously at the "poncho" that   
Mamoru held up in front of her. He handed her a short length of rope   
and tossed the green cloth over her head. Usagi twirled around,   
covered from shoulder to mid-thigh in the latest creation from "La   
Maison de Mamoru". "I don't think it will win any awards but it will   
keep the sun off until your skin tans," Mamoru commented.  
  
"Aren't you going to make yourself one?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Nah," Mamoru grinned, "I'm already tan."  
  
"Well could you at least make some sort of covering so I don't have   
to stare at that tiny excuse for a . . ." Usagi smirked.  
  
Mamoru whirled angrily, "It's NOT tiny! Nobody asked you to look   
anyway. I guess I could use something to keep the sand off my butt   
when I sit on the ground."  
  
Mamoru busily cut and ripped another small length of cloth from the   
tarp. Punching a couple of holes on the corners, he wrapped it   
around his hips and laced a cord through to hold it in place.   
Adjusting his garment fastidiously so the slit was up the side of one   
leg, he took the knife and cut a corresponding slit on the other side   
to just below his hip bone. His "kilt" covered the back of his butt,   
just barely. He strutted up and down the shelter imitating a model   
on a catwalk, while Usagi laughed hysterically at his expressions and   
gestures. She looked down at her tent dress. "Mamoru-baka, you   
gotta make me a bikini top and I want a skirt like yours too. This   
thing is too hot to wear all day."  
  
At Mamoru's insistence, they spent the rest of the afternoon stowing   
their supplies inside the shelter, gathering a pile of grass and   
weeds to cushion the sleeping bag, and looking for edible plants.   
Their luck held when they found an abandoned vegetable patch nearby.   
Mamoru finally gave in to Usagi's pleading. She napped away the rest   
of the day while he fished off the pier for their evening's dinner.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru stuffed themselves on baked fish and fried taro   
roots and greens. They collapsed contentedly next to each other on   
the tarp spread on the beach by the remains of their fire. Mamoru   
idly poked the embers with a stick and muttered, "I'm going to   
mutilate Motoki and all your friends." He spun yet another wild plan   
for vengeance. Usagi agreed absently during the pauses in his rant,   
watching the play of light and shadow across the planes of his face   
and the outline of his body. He was as lean as a long distance   
runner, but not gaunt or emaciated. His musculature showed the   
strength and grace of a martial artist or gymnast without the bulk of   
a body builder.  
  
Mamoru poked Usagi. "Huh?" she responded.  
  
"You asleep or just spaced out?" he teased. "Let's take a dip and   
cool off. We've worked pretty hard today; or should I say at least I   
have," he added.  
  
"I've done just as much as you have. Don't give me any crap about   
fishing being hard work. You were propped against the dock asleep   
most of the time anyway," Usagi returned. Adding, "You could use a   
good soaking. There's been quite a smell coming from your direction   
since the wind changed."  
  
Mamoru rolled over close to Usagi and sniffed exaggeratedly up and   
down the length of her body, "Umm, yum, the odor of hot, sweaty,"   
adding, "horny female," as he quickly rolled away again.   
  
Mamoru jumped to his feet and ran into the surf. Usagi was not   
following. She just sat there looking at him with a bored   
expression. "Aren't you going to chase me?" he taunted.  
  
"Whatever for?" she replied loftily. "I'm certainly not interested   
in catching YOU."  
  
For once Mamoru was left without a flippant comeback. He stalked   
back up the beach, reached down and grabbed Usagi's hands and bodily   
towed her toward the water without a word. "Let me go, you   
Neanderthal!" Usagi dug in her heels, leaving two furrows in the   
sand as she was dragged into the water. When the water reached waist   
high on the tiny girl, Mamoru swept a leg behind her knees, knocking   
her off balance and dunked her under the water. He shoved her up and   
down several times as if she were a lump of laundry being washed.   
  
Finally ceasing, he smiled broadly at the sputtering, fuming girl.   
"There all clean." Mamoru dived under the water and disappeared as   
she approached with murder in her eyes. Usagi searched futilely for   
Mamoru. As soon as she turned and headed back toward the beach,   
Mamoru shot up from beneath the waves, grabbed her around the waist   
and tossed her over his shoulder.   
  
Stopping on the beach to grab the torch that he made from a bundle of   
grasses and twigs, and kick dirt over the fire, he stooped to   
retrieve the tarp. Usagi ceased her futile attempt to pummel Mamoru   
senseless and struggled loose. She dropped with a thud on to the   
tarp. She folded her arms stubbornly and refused to move. "I'm not   
going anywhere until you apologize," she hissed.  
  
"For what?" Mamoru asked "innocently".   
  
"Insulting me, manhandling me like some caveman, dumping me in the   
water, carrying me upside down, getting us stuck on this stupid   
island because of your stupid arguing, . . ." she was just getting   
started on the list.  
  
"You insulted me first," he replied blandly.  
  
"Urrrgghh!" Usagi screamed. "I do NOT feel like arguing now. I'm   
tired and I want to go home!" she cried out, on the verge of tears.  
  
Mamoru sighed tiredly, "I know." He picked up Usagi and the tarp in   
one motion and carried both back up the hill to the shelter. After   
setting her down on the bench he took the tarp back out, shook it,   
and dropped it on the table. Gesturing toward their sleeping bag, he   
said, "We're both tired. Let's get some rest."  
  
Usagi stared blankly at the candle Mamoru lit before extinguishing   
the torch. Her eyes widened as she watched him strip off his wet   
wrap and drape it over the bench. "What? It's wet. I wouldn't sleep   
in that stiff scratchy thing anyway." He grinned as he added,   
"Neither will you."  
  
Mamoru sprawled lazily on half of the sleeping bag and patted the   
side left. He questioned, "Tu veux coucher avec moi ce soir, n'est-  
ce pas?"  
  
Usagi looked at him blankly. "Isn't that a line from Moulin Rouge?"  
"I don't get it."  
  
"It pretty much goes, You want to sleep with me tonight, don't you?"   
Mamoru fluttered his eyelids as if flirting.  
  
Usagi answered, "No I don't and I don't know if you can be trusted.   
You've been coming on to me all day."  
  
Mamoru pouted, "I can be a good boy. I don't bite, unless you want me   
to. I promise to behave and not try anything unless you say that's   
what you want, ok?"  
  
Usagi finally agreed halfheartedly. She pulled the heavy poncho off   
over her head and tossed it over the table. Watching her   
appreciative audience out of the corner of her eye, his interest was   
apparent and he made no effort to conceal the fact. Usagi warily   
joined her nemesis in the sleeping bag, scooting to the far side and   
turning her back toward him. Mamoru rested, hoping that sleep would   
soon come.   
  
Although Usagi tried to remain quiet, Mamoru could hear the quiet   
whimpers and sniffles as she cried. She had reached the end of her   
endurance. Mamoru instinctively reached for Usagi and pulled her   
close. He stroked her hair and back and murmured meaningless, but   
soothing nothings. "Sh, don't cry, Usako. We're safe and well.   
Nothing will happen. Go to sleep little one, don't cry."   
  
After a time, her frantically beating heart, like that of a little   
bird or frightened rabbit, slowed as she calmed. Her breathing   
quieted and she drifted into sleep. Mamoru imagined that sleep would   
be a long time in coming to him. It was his last thought as he   
drifted off as well. 


	4. Unadulterated mush, spiced with red hot ...

Trapped Together till Halloween, Another Outcome  
By: Reba Jean, 9/21/02  
Email: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@Stories.Com  
Webpage: http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/prairieskye  
Genre: Comedy/Romance  
Rating: R  
  
Usual Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992   
by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language   
adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not   
intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for   
entertainment of the readers.   
  
Unadulterated mush, spiced with red sauce.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On that particular morning Mamoru awoke first. He grinned and added   
one more day to his informally tally. One more dawn found them   
entwined together, although when they went to sleep they kept   
carefully apart. This time Usagi had gathered him close. She made   
the nicest, softest pillow he could imagine.   
  
Usagi awoke to see an amused pair of dark blue eyes blinking up at   
her. As she gasped and started to scream at Mamoru, she shut her   
mouth abruptly. She blushed from the roots of her hair to as far   
down as he could see. She was the one holding his face clasped   
between her breasts. Mamoru stretched, smiled cockily and said,   
"Good morning, O beautiful one." He didn't know why he had never   
tried teasing her with extravagant compliments before. Her   
flustered reaction was every bit as much fun as her angry response   
to his taunts at the arcade.  
  
"Don't say anything baka!" Usagi warned Mamoru, He really wasn't   
doing anything to take advantage of his position. In the week and a   
half they had been marooned on this boring island, he had behaved   
surprisingly well. Their angry, vicious shouting matches had   
mellowed to friendly arguments. And apart from an occasional   
lingering touch and the kisses they shared; well she certainly   
wasn't going to complain about that.  
  
As if responding to her last thought, Mamoru reached up and ran his   
fingers lightly down the side of her face. Rolling over on his   
side, his lips "accidentally" grazed the top of one breast on their   
path up to her lips, where they lingered. He drew back and regarded   
her seriously. Usagi wondered what had changed his mood. "What?"   
she asked imperiously.  
  
"I wonder," he began. "I was just thinking how much I hate to miss   
class. I was wondering if they told the school anything, yours or   
mine. Or what they said to my boss at work, or they told your   
parents," he finished somberly.  
  
Usagi looked rather upset at the thought. Her eyes started to take   
on that teary look that was so familiar to Mamoru. He reached over   
and pulled her up against his chest. "Hey, don't get upset. I   
didn't want to make you cry," he cajoled.   
  
Usagi hissed, "I'm not sad. I'm just so pissed I want to kill   
someone."  
  
"I know that feeling," Mamoru seconded.  
  
Changing moods again, Usagi brightened, "At least I'm missing   
school!"  
  
Usagi was so predictable. "Awe, don't you miss it just a little,   
tests, homework, detention, and all that?" Mamoru teased.  
  
"Not at all," she tossed back.  
  
They spent the morning in the same way as the past few days, a   
leisurely swim, followed by a breakfast of tasteless K-rations and   
idle conversation.   
  
After two or three days, they had experienced all the delights their   
tropical island "paradise" had to offer: baking on the beach,   
swimming, hiking its boring terrain, watching the stars at night,   
fishing, eating, and sleeping. Usagi had been so adamant about   
murdering Mina for leaving her basket of "honeymoon" treats, that   
Mamoru had not dared to suggest trying any of them out. With one   
exception, the massage oils did make a nice sunscreen/suntan lotion.   
He had noticed Usagi dawdling when applying it to the places he   
couldn't reach, as much as he had lingered when applying it to her.  
  
Following breakfast, they settled down to "serious" work until   
lunch. Mamoru had taken it upon himself to informally tutor Usagi   
as a way to help keep his own memory current. Out of extreme   
boredom she had readily agreed to practice conversations in all the   
languages they studied, especially dealing with dining out,   
shopping, travel, or torturing and maiming their former friends.   
Practicing English, French, and the few bits of Chinese and Russian   
Mamoru had acquired, kept them occupied for several hours each day.   
The wet hard-packed sand and pointed sticks served for anything they   
needed to write. Usagi quickly learned all the swear words Mamoru   
knew and creatively applied them concerning Motoki and the senshi.   
She balked however, at more than a few minutes of lessons in math,   
science, and history. Mamoru learned more than he had ever wanted   
to know about fashion designs, comparative shopping for clothes,   
popular manga and anime, and a surprising amount about grading and   
appraising precious gems.  
  
Of course they continued their frequent arguments over anything and   
everything under the sun. While they were gradually acknowledging   
their growing attraction to one another, neither wished to stop the   
arguments they both loved. So in that sense, the evil plan so   
carefully carried out by their so-called friends was a failure.   
Usagi and Mamoru would never stop arguing.  
  
"I wonder where we are," Usagi commented one lazy afternoon as they   
stood at the top of the hill, watching in vain for passing ships.   
  
"Well from the pattern of the stars at night, the days being warmer   
than back home, and the army surplus that those 'evil youmas' left   
us, I'd say we are quite a ways south. They probably bought the   
supplies in Okinawa or somewhere near there. We might be somewhere   
in the Ryukyu Islands," Mamoru hazarded.  
  
"Well I'd guessed we were farther south, since it's warmer. But I   
wouldn't have thought of all that other stuff," Usagi replied.  
  
"What do you want to do now? I'm bored," Usagi whined as she   
followed Mamoru down the hill toward the beach.   
  
"I was thinking about going for a run. You can join me if you   
want," he answered half-heartedly. Usagi wouldn't keep pace with   
him and she would probably indulge in a constant stream of chatter   
punctuated by complaints. No matter how fond of the girl he had   
become, he was accustomed to far more solitude than their stranding   
together on the island allowed. And regretting his previous   
behavior, he didn't want to just snap at her and tell her to get   
lost. Their enforced togetherness had made him far more aware of   
how easily her feelings could be hurt. He had finally admitted to   
himself that he cared about her more than he had ever realized.   
  
What he really needed was something to fight with and vent his   
frustration. Mamoru regarded Usagi speculatively. She was tiny but   
tough. Although he didn't think she had ever taken any formal   
martial arts training, he knew she sometimes sparred with Rei or   
Makoto. He growled; those bitches would be going a few rounds with   
him as well as Usagi when they got off this stupid island. "Hey,   
Odango. You want to spar a little? I could use the practice."  
  
"Sure," Usagi grinned viciously. She felt like kicking some butt   
herself.  
  
The opponents circled warily. Throwing punches and kicks, dodging   
and feinting, they kept their distance as they sized up one   
another's style and looked for weaknesses. Moving in and grappling   
furiously, Usagi evaded Mamoru's headlock, landing a vicious kick to   
his shin. She giggled and danced away as he groaned and limped   
toward her.  
  
Mamoru turned and blocked Usagi's flying tackle in mid air. Too   
late he realized they were over balanced and going down hard.   
Mamoru twisted to land on his back as the sack of rocks that was   
Usagi thudded down on top of him. Only a muffled "Oof" sounded as   
her elbow caught him in the ribs. She collapsed face down on his   
stomach.  
  
A strangled, "Usa, you're sitting on my face," emerged from beneath   
her short skirt. The past few days had sorely tried Mamoru's self-  
control, and contrary to popular belief, he was not made of stone.   
Finally breaking, he brushed aside the offending skirt and firmly   
grasped her upper thighs and buttocks. Spreading her legs somewhat   
for easier access, he eased her forward to a more comfortable   
position. Usagi's outraged gasp was silenced as Mamoru growled   
lowly, "Usa just stay still for a few minutes and if you still want   
me to stop, I will."  
  
Usagi jumped and then shivered at the intimate touch of Mamoru's   
tongue and lips. She moaned softly in response to his teasing   
tongue and nibbled caresses. Usagi groped instinctively in response   
beneath Mamoru's wrap and began awkwardly stroking his hardened   
shaft and bulging sac. Laughing softly, Mamoru paused and   
tauntingly asked, "Usa, . . . do you want me to stop now?"  
  
Her muffled reply came immediately, "No, no, please don't stop!"   
  
Mamoru resumed Usagi's delicious torture until he felt her stiffen   
convulsively, and call out his name as she pulsed wetly around his   
probing fingers. Mamoru lay back and closed his eyes, relaxing in   
enjoyment of her touch. Which stopped almost immediately, as Usagi   
began clambering around on him. Mamoru sighed and opened his eyes,   
starting for a second as Usagi's huge orbs peered intently into his.   
They stared at each other nose-to-nose. "Hey, baka, why did you go   
to sleep?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I wasn't asleep," he retorted defensively. "I was just enjoying, .   
. . Why did you stop?"  
  
"Well I thought you were falling asleep," she answered.  
  
Distracted again, Mamoru's overly active guilty conscience began to   
add its annoying comments to the background traffic in his thoughts.   
Mamoru's arms closed around Usagi and he cradled her on his lap as   
he sat up. "Babe, I'm sorry. I know I promised not to try anything   
with you. I won't do it again," Mamoru apologized guiltily.  
  
"You won't?" Usagi questioned.  
  
Mamoru smiled broadly at the sound of disappointment in her voice.   
"Not unless," Usagi stopped his next self-effacing speech with a   
finger to his lips.  
  
"Mamoru-baka, shut up already and kiss me. Then you can show me   
what you want me to do for you."  
  
Screw you, conscience, he thought as he moved to please the girl in   
his arms.  
  
A very, very short time later (considering the poor man's constant   
state of temptation since their arrival on the island), Usagi   
giggled as Mamoru's release arced across the sand. She felt   
inordanently pleased with her new found power to drive Mamoru to   
such a state. And she was sure it would provide a delightful   
addition to her arsenal of weaponry dedicated to tormenting the most   
aggravating, annoying, and appealing man she had ever known.   
  
Not more than a couple of days later, Usagi giggled and blushed as   
she retrieved some things from the basket on the table. Hearing   
Mamoru's approach through the dried grasses outside the shelter,   
she quickly stuffed them in her bra and concealed the sandals behind   
her back. Usagi grabbed the candle and headed around the corner as   
soon as Mamoru had crawled into their sleeping bag. "I'll be back   
in a minute," she called out.  
  
After changing in the outhouse around the corner, Usagi tottered   
back into the shelter. She felt more silly than sexy mincing along   
on high heels and wearing the cheesy costume Mina had left her. She   
clutched a half dozen or so packages in one hand. Mamoru had rolled   
over and lay facing the far wall. Her entrance was wasted. Usagi   
pouted as she stalked over to the sleeping bag. She nudged the man   
buried under the covers with the tip of her sandal. Mamoru rolled   
over on his back and began snoring loudly. Usagi bent down and   
raked her nails against the stubble on his cheek and yelled,   
"Mamoru-baka, wake up!" One foot was drawn up, poised to kick his   
ribs.  
  
A sleepy "Huh?" cut off as Mamoru's eyes widened in shock. His jaw   
dropped as he stared at Usagi in disbelief. She tossed the handful   
of packages at him in a fit of pique and turned to storm away. In   
an instant of blurred motion as quickly as any move of tuxedo kamen,   
Mamoru stood in front of her blocking her exit. "Odango?" he   
questioned, his eyes darkening noticeably. He reached out and   
grasped her arms, turning her this way and that to look at her   
closely before molding her to his already responsive form.   
  
"I feel so stupid in this thing; it's embarrassing. I can't believe   
I am actually wearing this for you," she babbled.   
  
"You look great. I love it. Does this mean what I hope it does?"   
Mamoru asked. Usagi blushed and nodded, burying her face against   
his shoulder, and murmured a low, "Yes." 


	5. Escape!

Trapped Together till Halloween, Another Outcome  
By: Reba Jean, 9/25/02  
Email: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@Stories.Com  
Webpage: http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/prairieskye  
Genre: Comedy/Romance  
Rating: R  
  
Usual Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992   
by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language   
adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not   
intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for   
entertainment of the readers.   
  
Unexpected company. Escape!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 4   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru slipped quietly out of bed, trying not to wake Usagi. He   
left the shelter and headed down to the beach. He needed some time   
alone to think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Running almost silently on the trolling motor, the nondescript   
cutter pulled up to the pier. Tossing a line over the post, the   
pilot tied off and went below. Pushing and shoving one another,   
three men emerged from the hatch and made their way across the deck   
to the dock. "You two stay aboard; we'll scout around and see if   
it's all clear to stow the loot from the last job on the island.   
Jake thought he saw a fire on the hill last night when we took a   
look through the telescope," the skipper instructed the other men   
below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Mamoru left, Usagi opened her eyes, she was glad of the chance   
to mull things over before she had to face him again. She could   
hardly believe that she had actually slept with Mamoru of all   
people. She never would have even considered such a thing until the   
senshi had dumped them here together. Mamoru loved her. He had   
been so sweet, gentle, and vulnerable, not at all what she had   
expected. She felt wonderful, almost euphoric, relaxed, and only a   
little stiff. She was a little raw, but no more than if she had   
scraped herself with a tampon applicator. It hadn't even really   
hurt the first time, only an uncomfortable stretching as she had   
wiggled and stretched herself to accommodate him. He hadn't just   
rammed through, tearing her, as she had heard that guys did. It had   
been quite late when they had finally dropped off to sleep, both too   
tired and sated to continue their lovemaking. She certainly   
wouldn't have believed that cold, teasing, grouchy Mamoru could ever   
be that loving.   
  
Usagi wondered what would become of their relationship in the   
future; things between them were now forever changed. She had no   
clue what she should do about Sailor Moon's relationship with Tuxedo   
Kamen. She hadn't even thought of him in days. Usagi was startled   
out of her reverie as a shadow loomed across the shelter floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru still wasn't sure that he hadn't dreamed it all; that had   
certainly happened often enough in the past. But the marks on his   
skin came from somewhere. He never would have imagined that Usagi   
would approach him because she wanted him to make love to her. She   
loved him. Incredible, if he wasn't so tired, he would be   
ecstatically shouting it to the world.   
He had even admitted that he loved her. He had just blurted it out,   
surprising them both. So much for candle lit romantic surroundings   
and proclamations of undying devotion. He had managed to conjure a   
single rose when she wasn't looking. She had had the strangest   
expression when he gave it to her. It was almost recognition and   
she had a very speculative look in her eyes, although she had said   
nothing beyond expressing her thanks.  
  
His beautiful angel loved him as much as he loved her; wanted him as   
much as he wanted her. Now what in the world would he do about   
Sailor Moon? For some reason he didn't feel guilty at 'betraying'   
her, although he thought he should. How would Usagi react to him   
being Tuxedo Kamen? Would she understand when he had to leave her   
any time Sailor Moon was in danger? What would she think of him   
being that to another woman in that way? And the Princess, he had   
even forgotten about her. He had tremendously complicated his life   
last night, as if it weren't already insane enough. But she loved   
him and wanted him. Amazing.   
  
A horrible sense of danger overwhelmed Mamoru's reminiscences. It   
was almost as if Sailor Moon were in danger nearby. Usagi was in   
trouble! He leapt out of the water and ran up the beach and the   
hill. He had transformed before he was even aware of it; he was so   
focused on getting to Usagi. Then he heard her terrified scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mamoru?" Usagi asked as she sat up and turned to face the shelter   
opening. Three menacing looking men were blocking the shelter   
entrance. A sneaky looking short man with a pock-marked face, a   
large burley man that looked like a wrestler, and a cleaner, neater   
tall man with medium build closed in. Usagi screamed and clutched   
the sleeping bag tightly around her.  
  
"Well, lookie here. We've been such good boys; somebody left us a   
little present," the large man sneered.  
  
The taller man directed, "Per look through those boxes to see if   
there's anything worth taking. Me and Li are gonna have us a little   
fun now." Their exchanges took place in some obscure dialect Usagi   
did not know.  
  
The three were dressed in quasi-military style looking fatigues with   
insignia. The taller one addressed Usagi in Chinese, "We are border   
sea patrol. Get up against that wall and spread out your arms and   
legs to be searched, Russian spy."  
  
When he saw her look of confusion he repeated the command in broken   
English adding, "you American whore."  
  
Usagi remained huddled in the sleeping bag, pretending that she   
couldn't understand. The taller man drew a handgun and pointed it   
at her, remaining in his position near the entrance. He gestured to   
the larger man, who approached her from the other side. He grabbed   
her by the hair and dragged her out of the sleeping bag, accompanied   
by Usagi's ear piercing shrieks and futile kicks and punches. She   
was dressed only in the lace camisole and thong that Mamoru had   
liked so much.  
  
A blur of black, white, and red flashed around the corner. The   
taller assailant screamed and dropped his weapon, his hand impaled   
by a red steel tipped rose. The gun skidded across the room under   
the table. The smallest ruffian dropped to the floor behind the   
pile of boxes, cowering in fear.  
  
Usagi gasped, "Tuxedo Kamen, you came!'  
  
Mamoru recited a standard flowery Tuxedo Kamen haiku, "For daring to   
assault this fair princess, I shall punish you." Actually he stole   
part of Sailor Moon's line. The effect was lost on the three crooks   
as the lines were delivered in Japanese. The large man strengthened   
his hold on Usagi, drawing a knife and holding it to her throat. He   
snarled, "Back off pretty boy or the broad is history," in Chinese.  
  
Mamoru caught enough to know he had better stall for time and think   
up something quick. Furrowing his face, he asked, "Nani?"   
Repeating, "What did you say?" and Qu'est-ce que vous disez?" He   
didn't have the concentration he needed to form his thought in   
Chinese, not a language he spoke fluently.  
  
"I said back off dumb ass, or the bitch buys the farm," Li growled   
again. Switching back to the pirate's dialect, he called for Per   
and the captain to try and circle behind "pretty boy".  
  
Usagi and Mamoru carefully remained motionless. Usagi's face wore   
an expression of extreme concentration. Mamoru was startled to see   
a crescent moon beginning to glow silver on her forehead. Usagi   
gulped nervously, what she was about to try would certainly be   
dangerous and something she had never attempted before. But she   
felt the power well up within her at her summons. Usagi said to   
Tuxedo Kamen, "I have an idea I want to try but I need you to   
distract these men so I can get away from the fat one."  
  
Glancing quickly at the other men, the injured one was still   
crumpled down on the floor holding his hand and moaning. The small   
one was attempting to crawl over toward the table and retrieve the   
pistol from beneath it. Tuxedo Kamen taunted, "Hey fat boy, watch   
this," and conjured a rose. Quickly throwing it toward the man   
heading for the gun, he conjured a second that he held ready. A   
howl from beneath the table let them know that the rose had hit the   
mark.   
  
Usagi had the distraction she needed. She pushed away Li's knife   
hand, simultaneously landing a blow to the man's shin, and landing a   
kick to the groin as she spun away. A rainbow cloud shimmered and   
whirled around her, hiding her from view. A flash of brilliant   
light followed. Tuxedo Kamen shielded his eyes to look within the   
light shielding her from view. The form revealed as the light faded   
was a woman with two buns and long silver blond hair, wearing a   
floor length white dress trimmed in gold, clasping a brilliant   
silver gem at chest level. Three times in turn she pointed the   
crystal at the three men, a sliver light shot out, and they slumped   
to the floor.   
  
Usagi began to sway and started topping towards the floor. Tuxedo   
Kamen rushed to her side and caught her in his arms. Usagi gazed up   
at his face with dawning recognition. "Endymion?" she whispered.   
  
Mamoru gasped. That was the name he remembered her calling him in   
his dreams. "Princess . . Serenity?" he asked.   
  
Usagi smiled faintly, "The same. Mamoru, you've been keeping   
secrets. When were you going to tell me that you are Tuxedo Kamen   
and were Prince Endymion long ago?" She chided gently.  
  
"What about you? You're the Princess we have all been searching for   
all this time. It was you all along. Why haven't you told anyone?"   
Mamoru retorted defensively.  
  
"I couldn't tell anyone until just now, because I didn't know it   
myself," she answered. She smiled teasingly; he hadn't mentioned   
Sailor Moon at all. Could he have not yet made the connection yet   
between her three aspects? Well if not it could be fun, and a   
little payback for not telling her he was Tuxedo Kamen.   
Switching topics, Usagi asked, "Are there any more of them? Do you   
know where they came from?"  
  
Mamoru guided her to the edge of the shelter, making sure they   
remained concealed from view and pointed to the boat moored at the   
pier below. "They came aboard that cutter. I don't know how many   
more there might be? Are you ready to find out and fight the rest?"  
  
With a softly spoken, "Hai." They turned and slipped quickly down   
the hill. Usagi, still in princess form, approached the boat openly   
from the shore and walked down the pier. She called out loudly in   
English, "Oh boys, could you come out here and help me?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen gave her a thumbs-up from his concealed position on the   
side of the wheelhouse behind the hatchway. The sailors aboard   
hurried out, curious to see the source of the female voice. Tuxedo   
Kamen struck the first with his cane and bashed the two remaining   
heads together. Tossing the three in a pile on deck, he   
fastidiously dusted off his gloves.   
  
"You watch this lot and I'll see if there are any more below," he   
directed Usagi. A quick check below revealed no more pirates, but a   
well-stocked armory, a large stash of drugs, cash, and stolen loot.   
Tuxedo Kamen came back on deck flashing a large wad of cash.   
"Here's our ticket home, my dear."  
  
Usagi smiled, "This was just too easy. What a bunch of   
incompetents." They tossed the riffraff over to shore and reboarded   
the cutter. It was an easy matter to start the engine and get   
underway. Mamoru grinned sardonically as they sped away in the   
cutter stranding the pirates on their former island "honeymoon"   
hideaway.   
  
After giving Mamoru the GPS reading, Usagi went below to search for   
food and anything useful. Common seamen's shirts, pants, sweaters,   
and deck shoes should be less remarkable than Usagi's formal gown   
and Mamoru's white tie garb when they reached the nearest island   
with a ferry back to Kyushu, Japan. They had also found enough   
currency and coins to cover both the ferry and train tickets back to   
Tokyo. The gold, jewels, and smuggled drugs, they would leave   
aboard for the harbor police, along with the criminal's location.   
They radioed anonymously as they left the boat at a public marina.   
Collapsing from their extended adrenaline rush, Usagi and Mamoru   
spent most of the ferry voyage and train ride sleeping.  
  
After arriving back in Tokyo, Mamoru and Usagi decided to hide out   
in his apartment. A late night visit by Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi to   
her room enabled them to corner Luna and demand an explanation. It   
had been gratifying to watch Luna actually cower and grovel. She   
knew how far a cat kicked by a red boot toe would fly out the   
window. Luna swore that she and Artemis had nothing to do with the   
evil plot and had not found out about it until after the dastardly   
deed was done. The senshi had refused to tell Luna and Artemis   
where Usagi and Mamoru had been stranded. Spotting her broach and   
communicator on the bedside table, Usagi snatched them up and threw   
them in the small bag of clothes she had gathered.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru plotted their revenge and enjoyed their last few   
days together. At least Usagi enjoyed the shopping trips with   
Mamoru and his credit card; he was less enthusiastic. It was even   
more fun to send him to the convenience store for 'feminine hygiene'   
supplies. It was not quite so much fun for Mamoru; especially when   
she informed him she did not feel like participating in certain   
activities that he had come to enjoy very much indeed. Usagi was   
due back home from her month long 'academic boot camp' on Halloween.   
  
Apparently Rei had managed to hypnotize Usagi's family into   
believing they had sent Usagi to 'boot camp', at least that is what   
Luna said. Ami had altered the school's computer records to reflect   
Usagi's temporary re-assignment to boot camp until the end of the   
quarter. She also generated all the 'forms' her parents had filled   
out under hypnosis. Motoki and Ami had performed a similar hack on   
the university computer, dropping all Mamoru's classes and replacing   
them with special topics and field seminar in psychology on his   
records. This meant he still had to do a major project research   
paper and forge his field studies log book in less than two weeks if   
he wanted to pass that term. Mamoru decided that killing Motoki   
quickly would not be good enough; he would torture him to death   
slowly. Mamoru decided to do his paper on the psychological effects   
of isolation, since he now had additional personal experience in the   
field.  
  
It was Usagi's idea to visit the arcade on two occasions and totally   
ignore and snub the senshi and Motoki. Mamoru would only let   
Unazuki take their orders. She and Mamoru also put on quite a show   
of their involvement with each other with their public displays of   
affection. Even Minako's eyes popped at their 'show'.  
  
At last everything was ready to take their revenge. Usagi used the   
crystal magic to transport the unknowing victims to their   
destination. But she and Mamoru personally delighted in giving   
Motoki and the girls their color makeovers and new hair styles.   
Reika was safely in Africa by this time, Usagi didn't believe that   
she had taken part in the evil plot anyway. They took pity and did   
provide them with a minimum of clothing; constructed from the now   
discarded hair of course. It should prove extremely interesting to   
see the senshi the next time they were called out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Didn't happen,   
Never would,  
But wouldn't it be romantic,  
If it could.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi and Mamoru could postpone their parting no longer. "I'll walk   
you home then," Mamoru said sadly.   
  
"Yes, we should probably go before my dad gets home," Usagi replied   
unenthusiastically. As Mamoru quickly turned away, she saw his eyes   
glitter with liquid and one stray drop trickle down the side of his   
cheek. Usagi hugged him fiercely and brushed it away. Tears   
streamed freely down her own face.   
  
"Don't go. Stay with me forever. Marry me now," Mamoru whispered.  
  
Usagi cried even harder. "I can't. I'm too young. My father would   
never agree."  
  
"At least take this until you can," Mamoru said as he slipped a ring   
on her finger.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru slowly covered the distance to her house in   
silence. Mamoru attempted to lighten the mood, "It's not like it's   
the end of the world. We'll still see each other just about every   
day. I'll offer to tutor you; your parents should agree to that."   
  
Usagi started to cry again when they reached her door. "Who am I   
kidding? Now I've got you, I don't ever want to let you go. So   
maybe I should say good-bye now before I break down again too,"   
Mamoru offered. Usagi hugged him tightly and gave no sign of   
turning loose her strangle hold around his neck.  
  
Ikuko opened the door, surprised to see her daughter there with a   
death hold on an extremely handsome looking young man. "Usagi come   
in and bring your friend. I didn't expect you back until later.   
Let me look at you. Oh my, you've cut your hair and you are so tan.   
Do either of you want something to eat?"  
  
"Mother, this is Chiba Mamoru, my friend who was with me at the   
'camp'. He tutored me in a lot of subjects."  
  
Mamoru bowed, "I am honored to meet you. I tried to help her   
anyway. I think she has improved a lot with her languages and   
history. I didn't do quite as well with math and science, but her   
overall scores should improve quite a bit and there should be no   
danger of her having to repeat the term now."  
  
Ikuko looked puzzled, "Isn't Chiba the name of the boy you are   
always fighting with at the arcade?"  
  
Usagi blushed, "Hai, but we have learned to get along now."  
  
"More than just get along, I would say," Ikuko remarked. The   
attraction between the two was obvious and the looks they exchanged   
were anything but subtle.  
  
"I should be going now," Mamoru broke in.  
  
"You must come to dinner some time soon and meet the rest of the   
family, Chiba-san," Ikuko invited. She turned and went down the   
hall to the kitchen.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi exchanged one last kiss before he tore himself away   
and left. "Goodbye, Usako. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye, Mamo-chan." Usagi watched Mamoru walk sadly off with his   
head down and his hands stuffed in his pockets. She sniffled and   
wiped away a few stray tears before following her mother into the   
kitchen.  
  
Usagi climbed on a stool and rested her head on her arms on the   
kitchen counter, sighing dramatically.  
  
"My little girl has fallen in love," Ikuko observed and came up and   
hugged her. "And so has Mamoru, I think."  
  
"Hai, Mama."  
  
"Let me see your hand, what are you wearing?" Ikuko asked.  
  
Usagi showed her the ring Mamoru had given her, a gold band inlaid   
with three red roses. "Usagi, this is a very expensive gift. These   
stones are real garnets, rubies, peridot, and emeralds, I think.   
This is really not an appropriate gift for a new relationship. This   
is a wedding band."  
  
"I know. Mamoru wants me to marry him," Usagi revealed.  
  
Ikuko looked stunned, "You are too young. Your father would never   
give his permission. He would say you must finish school and   
university before you even think of such a thing."  
  
"I know, Mama. That is what I told Mamoru. I love him very much,   
but I don't think I am ready for marriage yet," Usagi admitted.  
  
"You should wear that on your other hand. Your father might notice   
if you are wearing a wedding band. I don't think it would be wise to   
mention these things to him. He would be greatly upset. I do   
assume you want Mamoru-san to stay alive long enough so that Kenji   
can become accustomed to him being around, ne?" Ikuko teased.  
  
Late that night Usagi felt the tie she now had with Mamoru. "Mamo-  
chan can you hear me? I'm going to sleep now. I love you."  
  
She felt distantly his comforting touch. "Good night, Usako. I   
love you too. Pleasant dreams, beloved." 


	6. Epilogue

Trapped Together till Halloween, Another Outcome  
By: Reba Jean, 9/25/02  
Email: rjean@ghg.net or rebajean@Stories.Com  
Webpage: http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/prairieskye  
Genre: Comedy/Romance  
Rating: R  
  
Usual Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992   
by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language   
adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not   
intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for   
entertainment of the readers.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Epilogue  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A chorus of groans arose as the bright light hit their faces. As   
the senshi and Motoki opened their eyes and looked around, screams   
of outrage followed. All the girls found themselves similarly   
attired in blue, blond, brown, and black hair pasties and gee   
strings. Identical Mohawk hairstyles adorned their heads and their   
skins were stained in their trademark colors of blue, orange, green,   
and red from head to toe. Aside from sporting the same hairstyle as   
the girls, a bright yellow Motoki was unclad save new "tattoos" on   
his nether regions. He squirmed nervously as Ami and Minako   
examined his back and front side "decorations" with interest.  
  
Rei commented, "I think Usagi must have been really really mad about   
us cutting her hair!"  
  
Minako giggled, "Purple balls and ding-dong. There's a purple pot   
in the corner over there."  
  
Ami laughed, "The backside is bright red, just like a baboon in   
estrus."  
  
"What's that?" asked Makoto.   
  
"In heat," laughed Minako. She chanted in a sing-song fashion,   
"Purple pecker Peter peed. Pee pouring in the pot nine days old."  
  
Ami grinned, "That's not quite right but it's funny!"  
  
Makoto and Rei had been looking at their surroundings while Minako   
and Ami had been examining (teasing) Motoki. Makoto held up a hairy   
blue, blond, brown, and black object. "I think this is for Motoki."  
  
Rei and Ami examined the room for a way out. It was shaped like an   
'L' and of featureless concrete. They had been sleeping on a pile   
of straw in the small end. In the larger part of the room was a   
large dead tree with many climbable branches and a tire swing. A   
grassy area covered most of the room. There was a small swimming   
pool to one side. Half of the wall enclosing the top of the 'L' was   
a large mirror. A variety of balls and other sturdy toys littered   
the room.  
  
Ami looked perplexed, "Guys, I think this is some kind of habitat.   
Maybe for primates."  
  
Makoto and Minako picked up a couple of balls and were throwing them   
at each other. Rei was looking closely at the water pool.  
  
Motoki paused in the corner and glanced around suripiticiously. He   
poised his purple pecker and peed in the purple pot, just like   
Minako's little ditty. He sauntered over and paused in front of the   
mirror, running one hand across his yellow ridge on his otherwise   
bald yellow head. He looked over to see if any of the girls were   
watching him. He pulled aside his hairy thong and scratched himself   
blissfully. That hairy thing itched like crazy.   
  
Ami drifted over and cautioned Motoki, "I'd be careful what I did in   
front of that mirror if I were you. I told you this looks like a   
primate habitat; I just remembered something I read in the paper.   
This is Halloween and there was supposed to be a special showing of   
the new gorilla facility at the zoo. That's an observation window.   
There may be hundreds of people watching us. They probably think   
we're in some crazy costumes for Halloween and are part of the   
show."   
  
Motoki groaned in embarrassment. He wondered if his little   
"performance" would be part of the evening news. Mamoru's clever   
revenge could not be more complete. He could just imagine Usagi and   
Mamoru rolling on the floor laughing as they watched him on TV. 


End file.
